The present invention relates generally to door handles for automotive vehicles, and in particular to door handles that automatically extend out for use and retract flush to the vehicle when not in use.
For some automotive vehicles, door handles needed for opening the vehicle doors sometimes detract from the overall aesthetic appearance of the vehicle. This is particularly true for door handles that extend outboard of the outer surface of the door.
Some have attempted to overcome this by employing a door handle that is partially flush with the outboard surface of the door. That is, the top portion of the handle is actually flush with the outside surface of the door, while the outer door panel adjacent to the bottom portion is recessed inboard (or a handle bezel is recessed inboard) enough to allow ones fingers to slide up behind the door handle. So, in reality, these types of door handles are not really flush with the door all of the way around the periphery of the handle. Consequently, the aesthetic appeal achieved with a door handle that is truly flush all of the way around is not achieved.
Thus a desire has arisen for a way to provide for a fully flush door handle on a vehicle, while still allowing one to use the handle to open the vehicle door.